A Doctor's Problem
by Jagger3
Summary: Ichigo had been a doctor for seven years now, and everything was perfect. Until he came. Ichigo is charged with looking after the patient in room six due to a lack of nurses, and he cant help a certain attration to the blue haired man. Rated M for Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo Kurosaki had been a doctor for seven years, but nothing like this had ever happened to him. It had started out a normal day; slow stream of patients, nothing serious, until HE came.

It was a code blue; some young man had gotten into a horrible crash on his motorcycle and needed immediate treatment. Ichigo snapped on his gloves and buttoned his lab coat; going into full professional mode. Nothing could stop him, nothing could faze him, and he was the best. He marched down the hall towards the ER and Ishida Uryuu, a fellow doctor, came up beside him, "Kurosaki, the man has a fractured skull, broken left arm and leg, severe burns, and his spine is damaged. There are also several other minor breaks and multiple lacerations."

"Thanks, Ishida." Ichigo said, pushing open the doors to the ER.

The man was a bloodied mess. His clothes had been removed except a pair of blood covered boxers, and he looked dead. The only thing that gave away his life was the rise and fall of his heavily injured chest, and the obvious relaxation in his body. Must be the painkillers. Ichigo marched over and took in the damage with a trained eye; but the first thing that caught his eye was the man's hair. It was the most shocking shade of blue he'd ever seen. The second thing he thought was how much shit this man must've gotten when he was growing up. Ichigo cleared his head and scowled, he needed to concentrate and save this man's life.

(Many hours later)

"Kurosaki-san. Marvelous work in there, you might have even saved him from full body paralysis." Ishida quipped, handing Ichigo a clipboard, "He is being signed over to you for the week since we are running short on nurses."

"What?" Ichigo snapped, snatching the clipboard "I'm a doctor, not a nurse."

Ishida pushed up his glasses, "Yes well, the boss seems to think it's for the best." With that the stiff man walked off.

Ichigo growled and scanned the clipboard, "Let's see…age 28…name…Grimmjow Jeagerjaques? Huh…room number 6." The doctor shrugged and adjusted his stethoscope. "Well, better pay the guy a visit." He walked into room six and frowned.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques had been out of surgery for two hours…surely some relative or friend must've stopped by…but the table was bare and the man was snoozing.

Ichigo approached the man and sighed, sitting down on the visitor's chair next to him, "All alone, huh?"

"Well I was until your ass showed up." The person growled.

Ichigo yelped and leaped up, then scowled heavily, "Well…pardon me for not knocking…"

"Psh, whatever." The man grumbled, his eyes still shut, "Who are you anyway?"

The doctor felt his patience crack in the slightest; this was why he wasn't a nurse, "The man who saved your life."

The man in the bed cracked open an eye and surveyed Ichigo, "Why?"

Ichigo stared at him, "What do you mean why!"

The blue haired patient grinned and closed his eyes, "Why did you save me. S'not like I know you."

Now Ichigo understood why there was a shortage of nurses, "Because you were dying, you insolent bastard!" It slipped out before he could help it and immediately froze. Shit. There went his job.

But the stranger didn't seem to notice, "Yer paid to save me. Why should I be thankful?"

Ichigo blinked, he hadn't thought of it like that, "Uh…well…why can't you just thank me and get it over with!"

"No."

"Excuse me?" Ichigo sputtered.

The blue haired man stared at him square in the eye, "When you start taking care of somebody you're not related to or paid for—then I'll thank you." He stared at the doctor, "And although I'm pretty damn sure that piece of cardboard already says it; my names Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

Ichigo felt the tinniest smiles twitch on his face, "Mines, Ichigo Kurosaki. And yeah, the damn piece of cardboard already told me."

That was the end of normality in Karakura Hospital for Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Kurosaki-san." Ishida called, "I need a report on the patient in room six!"

Ichigo nodded, "I'm heading there now."

Ishida watched him go and sighed; stupid Kurosaki…he just doesn't know what's coming…

The vibrant haired doctor speed walked to door number six and knocked as sarcastically as he could.

"Yeah what the fuck do you want!" a voice called.

Ichigo snorted and opened the door, "That's not very nice."

"Screw that shit." Grimmjow snapped, grinning like a maniac as the door opened, "Hey there berry."

"It's Doctor Kurosaki to you!" Ichigo snapped, grinning unintentionally. "How are you today?"

"Same. Can't move, can't do shit, bored outta my fucking mind." Grimmjow replied, his eyes trained on Ichigo the entire time, "When does this shit wear off?"

Ichigo felt his chest lurch, "Well…um…your body is recovering from the crash so…don't give up hope or anything." He finished weakly.

"Well it better heal fucking faster!" Grimmjow demanded, rolling his head. "I'm getting bored as fuck!"

Ichigo laughed and went about his usual routine. That was how they're day normally went. Neither one of them noticed Ichigo staying slightly longer than usual. At first it was small things like he'd forgotten to brush Grimmjow hair (he needed full care since he was unable to move) or straightening out the sheets or change his bandages on his casts. But then they're conversation started getting longer and more personal. Always about Ichigo; how old was he? Who did he live with? Did he have family? Did he have a girlfriend?

"Girlfriend?" Ichigo scoffed, "Nah not interested."

"Don't like bitches?" Grimmjow suddenly smirked, "Oh I get it, you like ass."

A whole new round of questions.

But whenever Ichigo asked one, the response was always the same; 'nosy bastard.' But bit by bit, he got information about the strange blue haired man.

Ichigo aired out the sheets and grinned at Grimmjow, "So do you have family?"

The blue haired man scowled, "Yeah…course I do."

"Really? Who?"

"Pantera."

Ichigo felt a strange surge of dislike towards this 'Pantera' "Who's she?"

Grimmjow's grin was massive, "My cat."

"Oh!" Ichigo laughed and folded up the sheets, "Any others? Like people?"

"No." Grimmjow looked uncomfortable suddenly, "So do you like cats?"

"Me? Yeah I do." Ichigo smiled, opening the window, "But I don't own any because my roommates allergic."

Grimmjow's blue eyes swiveled towards the doctor, "Who's yer roommate?"

Ichigo snorted, "The weirdest bastard you've ever met."

"Try me."

Ichigo snorted again and tidied up the room mechanically, "His names Hichigo Shirosaki."

Days passed quickly and soon Grimmjow had been there for about two weeks. His arm cast was off early and his leg cast was scheduled to be removed in another few weeks. The bastard healed fast. Ichigo found himself sneaking down to his room during breaks and lunch hour just to talk with the man. This made Grimmjow extremely happy and they passed the time easily, laughing at the blue haired man's crude humor and rude jokes.


	2. Chapter 2

On one fine Saturday morning, Ichigo arrive early. He wandered automatically to Grimmjow's room and, hoping he wasn't asleep, knocked.

"Who the fuck is it?"

Ichigo laughed and walked in, "That's not very nice."

Grimmjow grinned at him and Ichigo adjusted the bed with a control panel, moving the mattress so the blue haired man could sit comfortably. They chatted for awhile, until the question Ichigo was dying to ask finally surfaced.

"So…what happened in your accident?"

Grimmjow frowned and rolled his neck, "Well…I was driving home around the evening time and I was crossing over a bridge. Suddenly, out of nowhere, this bastard in his car hits me. I remember distinctly flying through the air with my bike thinking something like 'oh shit' and then hitting the pavement." Grimmjow winced slightly, "My bike was on top of me and still running, so the tire was crushing my leg into the ground and spinning constantly. I was being burned by the metal, and the glass and shreds of car and bike cut me every time I breathed. I just remember so much fucking pain…the ambulance took an hour to arrive. By that time I couldn't feel anything and all I could hear was screaming…took me a while to realize it was me."

Ichigo listened with wide eye horror, his mind replaying the pictures from the emergency surgery. He remembered Grimmjow's left leg…it was practically all shattered bone. All the flesh and muscle had been stripped off from thigh to ankle. "God that must've been awful."

Grimmjow barked out a laugh and then his eyes got mischievous, "Wanna see something cool?"

"Sure."

The blue haired man grinned sharply and then, to the doctor's immense shock, sat upright.

Ichigo nearly fell off the bed, "Y-your better!"

He threw back his head and laughed; "Not completely, I still can't fucking move my legs." He grinned and stretched leisurely, almost like some sort of large graceful cat. Grimmjow grinned playfully and glanced at the clock, "Dontca have a job to be doing?"

"Shit!" Ichigo tumbled off the bed and yanked on his lab coat, "How late am I?"

"Well about half an hour." Grimmjow purred, cracking his knuckles.

"Ooooh shit!" Ichigo yanked open the door, "See you during lunch!" and then bolted out of the room. He nearly crashed into Ishida who had been in the process of storming down the hall in a flurry of anger, "Kurosaki! Do you have any idea what time it is! And I asked for a detailed report on the progress of the patient in room six as well!"

Ichigo grinned, "He's working off his full body paralysis."

"That's just great; now maybe you can work your brain out of its paralysis and get back to work!" Ishida snapped, marching off.

The day passed slowly. So slowly Ichigo was sure the clocks where broken—no way could he fill out twenty papers at 8:04 and then look at the clock and have it say 8:07. That just wasn't possible. The doctor growled and chided himself when he caught himself staring at his watch; focus! He turned his attention to a young woman, who handed in her form, "So you see, doctor, I get these pains in my stomach."

"Where in your stomach, ma'am." Ichigo deadpanned. People like this pissed him off; I can't bloody read your mind! Tell me your symptoms and I'll do my fucking best! …Grimmjow must be rubbing off on me…

"Well near my bellybutton and it sort of cramps a lot." The woman complained, waving her hand vaguely.

Ichigo felt a muscle jump in his jaw, "Ma'am I think you might just have gas. Please try digestive tablets after you eat." He turned on his heel and marched off, brushing past a gurney and a flustered EMT. "Ishida."

The black haired man glanced over his shoulder, "Kurosaki-san?"

"I need something to do."

Ishida raised an eyebrow "Very well. You can redress the leg injury of the patient in room six. We need the rest of his flesh to grow back." He nodded toward a plain looking door, "Everything you need will be in there."

Ichigo nodded and bustled off. He walked briskly into the room and grabbed cotton swabs, bandages, hydrogen peroxide, clamps, a hand saw, and a few cleaning cloths just in case. He hurried down the hall and knocked at room six.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Ichigo grinned and kicked the door open, walking inside and pushing it closed with his heel, "That's not very nice."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and flipped him off, "So what's on today's agenda, quack?"

"I'm not a quack!" Ichigo protested, setting down his supplies, "I'm a doctor. There's a huge difference. However; while I'm removing your cast with a hand saw I don't mind playing insane."

"Eh, that's alright." Grimmjow muttered. He yawned and shoved the bed covers off him, reveling a bone white cast that secured what remained of his leg.

"So, as a doctor, I am required to tell you that you do not have to watch because it may be traumatic—"

"Shut the fuck up and take off this piece of shit." Grimmjow countered effortlessly.

Ichigo's mouth twitched upwards and he grabbed the hand saw, "Alright."

Grimmjow watched him begin to saw into his cast, "So, uh, ever done this before?"

"Course." Ichigo grunted, "On a manikin during med school." He smirked and heard a small snap as his saw cut through the plaster, "There, done." He gingerly removed the fragmented remains and they both stared at the blue haired man's leg.

You couldn't even see the bone now, which was a huge plus, but the skin was an angry red and it immediately began to bleed in protest. The muscle had grown so it covered the bone and the ligaments and tendons where stitching themselves back together. It wasn't infected, thank god, but it did look rather nasty.

"Huh." Grimmjow muttered, reaching down and poking part of his calf muscle, "That's weird looking."

"DON'T POKE IT!" Ichigo shouted, smacking the blue haired man, "God! You could infect it or make it worse or cause it to bleed again or—!"

Grimmjow smirked, his eyes searching the doctor's face, "C'mere, I wanna tell ya something."

"W-what?" Ichigo asked, caught off guard.

"Come here." Grimmjow beckoned with a finger, his eyes looking darker than their usual sapphire blue.

Ichigo hesitantly walked around the bed and stood by Grimmjow's shoulder. "What."

"Closer."

Ichigo scowled and leaned over him, "What?"

"Clooooser…!"

The doctor scowled and put his face up against the blue haired patient's "This close enough for—?"

Grimmjow's arms wrapped around the doctor's shoulders, his left hand trapping Ichigo by the back of his neck, he grinned and then closer the small gap easily, pressing his lips against the berry's.

Ichigo's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he felt Grimmjow's lips against his own. His heartbeat thundered in his ears and it took every ounce of willpower to shove himself away, "W-what was that!" He sputtered, blushing furiously."

"A kiss, dumbass." Grimmjow replied simply, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Now are you gonna leave me here to bleed or what?"

Ichigo blinked and then swore, reaching for the hydrogen peroxide, "Don't do that again." He muttered.

"Why not?"

The doctor grabbed the cotton swabs and dabbed up the blood and some peroxide, "Just…just don't." He mumbled, aware of how his face was heating up. He quickly wrapped Grimmjow's leg in gauze. "There. I have to go work…" Ichigo left quickly, barely remembering to bring his supplies with him in his haste.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo arrived home earlier than usual and was greeted by the smell of something burning, "Shit! Hichigo are you cooking!"

"….maybe…" a voice said from the kitchen of their small apartment.

The doctor ran into the other room to see his roommate standing their holding a melting yellow spatula. He grinned sheepishly and moved out of the way to reveal what looked like a massacre of food. "…why."

"I was hungry!" Hichigo snapped, pointing the spatula at the doctor like a sword, "And you weren't here to cook for me so I decided to make it myself!"

Ichigo closed his eyes and inhaled through his nose, "Ok. Just…just go sit down while I clean this mess up."

Hichigo grinned and dropped the spatula, "Yer home early today." He said, watching the doctor begin to empty the remains of his cooking battle into the trash.

"Yeah, I finished so I decided to come home." Ichigo sighed, tossing the pots and pans into the dishwasher.

The white haired man cocked his head, "But yer usually there waaaaay after everyone else has gone home. It's that new patient huh?"

"What? No don't be stupid." Ichigo snapped, scowling as he stomped into the living room and fell on the couch.

Hichigo felt a massive shit eating grin spread across his face, "Well, look at that."

"What." Ichigo grumbled, not in the mood for games.

"Ya got it bad." The young male snickered, tutting knowingly.

Ichigo snarled, sitting up, "Shut up! I've had a shitty day and I don't need you making it worse!"

Normally, Hichigo would leap at the chance to ruin his roommates day even more so, but something in Ichigo's tone stopped him, "Ya wanna talk about it?"

"No! I…I…" Ichigo trailed off, "…yeah alright." It was a split second decision, but who else could he talk with? It might not seem like it, but Hichigo and Ichigo had been close friends since high school. They always had each other's backs and always knew just what to say to make the other one go ape shit crazy.

Hichigo sat in a chair across from Ichigo and pushed an invisible pair of spectacles up his nose, "Tell me you deep emotional problems." He said in monotone, ruining it by grinning like a lunatic.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and slumped back into the couch, "So it's about Grimmjow."

"Ah."

"He…well he kinda…" Ichigo sighed and leaned forward, gripping his hair in his hands, "I mean I don't know it I really have a problem with it…but I was so weird and I didn't expect it…I mean it was great—hell it was fantastic really—but I mean…I just…" He looked hopefully at Hichigo, "Ya know?"

"Yeah I do." Hichigo said, crossing his legs, "So what did he do exactly?"

Ichigo sat back up and grinned nervously, "He kissed me."

Hichigo arched an eyebrow, "Well, the way I see it you have two options."

"Yeah?"

"You can either pretend it never happened and then get some bitch to become his nurse from now on and never see him again," Hichigo rattled off, "Or, you could just go with it and see what happens."

Ichigo frowned, "Well I don't never want to see him again…"

"Then go about your business and maybe something will happen." Hichigo said, dropping out of professional mode, "Because honestly, I'm sick of hearing you jack off in the shower, maybe this guy can getcha laid."

"Shut up!" Ichigo growled, turning red, "You're such a creep! Why were you listening!"

"I wasn't. I was in here with the television up as loud as it could go, yet I could STILL here you!" Hichigo complained, smirking, "Ya make really nice sounds by the way."

"Pervert!" Ichigo snapped, but they grinned at each other and went about their usual routine.

The next morning, Ichigo decided to take Hichigo's advice. He walked to room six and knocked.

"Who the fuck is it?"

"That's not very nice." Ichigo scolded, opening the door and grinning.

It seemed as though nothing had changed, and the two bickered and annoyed each other like normal until Ichigo realized he was late again and ran to his post. He walked towards the ER only to have Ishida bloke his way, frowning and tapping his foot in that irritating way of his, "Ishida?"

"Kurosaki, do you know how you've been acting lately? You work has suffered. I see now that you were right."

"Huh?"

"You're a doctor, not a nurse, but you didn't have to go to such lengths to prove it. A nurse has been assigned to patient six and you have a woman in the ER. Please attend to her now."

"I—what?" Ichigo sputtered, completely thrown.

Ishida's glasses flashed and the foot tapping increased tenth fold.

Ichigo just pushed past him to go help the woman, his mind elsewhere. He wouldn't see Grimmjow again? The doctor's lab coat swished back and forth, "What's her condition?" He barked out, and another doctor ran up behind him and began to relay information.

"A cracked spine and a broken arm…"

He couldn't see Grimmjow? Never that sarcastic tone again?

"…a pole entered through her lower back and exited out her near the colon…"

Never see that ridiculously blue hair again? Never call him an arrogant bastard?

"…she's flat lined twice, and there's severe bleeding."

"Got it." Ichigo pulled on some gloves and got to work.

Four bloody, messy, horrible hours later Ichigo walked out of the ER, no trace of the battle for the woman's life on him. He walked over to a family waiting and quietly spoke with them. The man turned pale and the life seemed to drain out of him as his little daughter began to cry soundlessly. Ichigo said something again but the man just stood and walked away with his little girl in his arms.

Ichigo watched them go with a terrible pain in his chest. He hadn't thought once about Grimmjow while operating, and yet he couldn't revive the woman as she flat lined for a third and final time. He sighed and ran his finger's roughly through his hair. He'd tried everything, and he knew it wasn't his fault…and yet he felt guilty; horribly guilty for not being able to bring that woman back to her family, especially that little girl.

He began walking, his feet carrying him away from the ER and down a familiar hallway. He looked up in surprise when he realized he was standing outside of room six. He didn't bother knocked and just walking in this time.

"Oi!" Grimmjow started, only to stop when he noticed who it was, "Hey, you look terrible."

Ichigo didn't say anything and just sat on the bed next to Grimmjow.

They sat together for awhile, Grimmjow staring at Ichigo and Ichigo staring at his shoes, until the blue haired patient broke the silence, "You gonna tell me what's made you all depressed?"

Ichigo shook his head.

"Fine, but at least stop looking so fucking sad." Grimmjow grumbled, shifting restlessly.

"Do you ever sleep?" Ichigo asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Do you ever sleep?" He repeated.

Grimmjow blinked, "Uh, yea, why?"

"You're always awake when I come to visit you." Ichigo said, addressing his shoes, "I was wondering if you weren't sleeping because you'd get nightmares."

"About what?"

"Your accident."

They sat in silence for a little longer, Grimmjow frowning as he tried to connect their brief conversation to Ichigo's particular mood.

"Do you have nightmares?" Grimmjow finally asked, deciding he needed more information.

"Yes." Ichigo said quietly, "I'll probably have another one tonight."

"Why?"

Ichigo didn't respond. His hands twitched, suddenly feeling clammy and disgusting, like he still had the woman's blood on them. He stood abruptly, "I'll be right back." and then disappeared into Grimmjow's bathroom. He turned on the faucet and poured soap into his hands, scrubbing them viciously. He rubbed his hands together until they were cold and raw before turning the faucet off and wiping his hands furiously on a course towel.

"Care to explain your new obsession with hygiene?" Grimmjow asked as Ichigo sat back down.

Ichigo sighed quietly, "I had a patient today in the emergency room."He trailed off and then cleared his throat, "She was horribly injured and…and she flat lined." He felt the guilt rise up, gnawing away at his center, "We…I couldn't bring her back." He finished.

Grimmjow made a face behind Ichigo's back; he really sucked at emotional comforting crap, but he tried anyway, "It's not yer fault the chick died, I mean you didn't ask fer it and anyway; there obviously wasn't much ya coulda done."

"I know that." Ichigo said, "But it still bothers me…it always does."

"How many people have you lost?"

"Twelve. I've worked here seven years now, and she was the thirteenth."

"Well that's not too bad, considering all the stupid shit people do now a days." Grimmjow sniffed, rolling his eyes.

Ichigo made a strangled sound in the back of his throat that sounded like a laugh mixed with a cough, "You're horrible." He muttered, but smiled a bit all the same.

Grimmjow smirked, back in his comfort zone, "So what, you came here to cry to me?"

"Basically." Ichigo grumbled, looking annoyed at himself, "I better get back to work." He stood to go but felt a hand close around his wrist. He turned around, wondering what Grimmjow could want, and then was tugged violently downwards, his lips crashing into his waiting ones. Ichigo froze for a split second before giving into the kiss. He used his free hand to twine in the thick blue locks as he felt his heart skip a beat.

The blue haired man internally grinned, relishing in his triumph as their lips moved in sync, spreading a delicious fire through both of them. He groaned quietly as Ichigo sat back on the bed and pressed against him, his kiss turning needy. Grimmjow released Ichigo's wrist and wrapped his arms tightly around the doctor, feeling his body through the lab coat.

Ichigo made a soft noise as he broke for air, his eyes closed and his face flushed. He blinked once and then grinned sheepishly before a small noise behind them suddenly shattered their little bubble. They whipped their heads around to see a petite, dark haired woman standing in the doorway, a look of utter shock across her face as she turned and left quickly. "Shit." Ichigo muttered, and then leapt off Grimmjow, "Wait!" He rushed after her, grabbing her arm before she even got halfway down the hall, "Wait!" He panted again, his face burning and his heartbeat eratic.

"I...uh…sorry to interrupt…" The girl muttered, trying to scoot away from Ichigo.

Ichigo cleared his throat, "Who are you?"

"I'm supposed to be the new nurse for patient six." She said, her large eyes studying him curiously, "You're doctor Kurosaki, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"The Kurosaki?"

"…yeah." Ichigo muttered.

She didn't say anything for a little bit and then glanced around, "Do…do you want to have lunch?" Seeing his surprised expression she quickly elaborated, "To talk about…what just happened and what we should do about this?"

"Oh! Yeah sure." Ichigo said, relief spreading across his features, "Thanks a lot, and, uh, don't tell anyone, ok?"

"Sure." She smiled and then walked off, calling over her shoulder, "I break at 11!"

Later on they sat together at a plastic table, she had a large salad and Ichigo stuck to a cup of coffee.

"So," She started, "You were looking after him for a while, right?"

"Yeah." Ichigo said, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

She nodded and took a bite of her salad, "Well…if you want I can pretend to look after him while you actually do it."

Ichigo scowled, "Why would you bother doing that for me?"

The nurse grinned cheekily, "Why not? I get paid for doing nothing and a free shift. That's a pretty good deal in my mind. Plus, I'll be sworn to secrecy."

"And you'll always back this story up? And lie to everyone?" Ichigo challenged.

"Even my mother." She swore, lifting her fork for emphasis.

"Deal."

"Deal!"

That night, when Ichigo went home, he told everything to Hichigo, grinning and laughing as he tried to explain the panic he felt when the nurse had caught him.

He looks like a school boy getting, Hichigo mused, smirking as he watched Ichigo flail his arms around for emphasis. He congratulated his roommate on his not-so-smart plan with the nurse and then decided to go to bed, having had enough of playing therapist for one day.

They shared a room; their beds were on opposite sides separated by a desk, and Hichigo happily face planted into his pillow. He lay there like that for a while, until stripping down to his boxers and sliding under the covers. He sighed blissfully and was drifting off when he felt a weight settle at the end of his bed, "…really?" He mumbled.

"Hichi…"

The pale young man groaned and opened his eyes, "Yeah?"

"Do you think this is ok?"

"Hell no." Hichigo grumbled, "I want to sleep but yer keeping me up; what's ok with that!"

Ichigo grinned halfheartedly, "I mean with me and Grimmjow."

"Yeah that's fine." Hichigo sighed heavily.

"You're just saying that so I'll go away and let you sleep."

"…maybe." Hichigo grinned lazily, "Think about it like this; did you like kissing him?"

"Yeah…"

"Did it feel good?"

"Yeah…"

"Then what's the problem?" Hichigo grumbled, turning over, "If ya like the guy and the kissing's good ya might as well date him."

"Woah! Who said anything about dating?" Ichigo sputtered.

Hichigo rolled his eyes and got more comfortable, "Well what else do ya do with people ya like?" He grinned, "Besides the obvious."

Ichigo smacked him and then went to bed, ignoring all the R rated pictures that sprung to mind at Hichigo's not to subtle implication.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The next morning Ichigo went in early. He signed in and made a bee line for room six. He knocked and entered, only to find Grimmjow asleep. He quietly shut the door and crept over to the man, taking care not to jostle him as he sat on the edge of the bed. He watched Grimmjow's face with fascination, noting how different he looked without that arrogant expression on his face. He smiled softly and glanced at his watch. It was 5:30am, and he hadn't been able to sleep that well last night…Ichigo glanced around and then curled up on the side of the bed and closed his eyes; I'll only doze for a few minutes, he thought.

Grimmjow awoke a few minutes before Ichigo usually showed up and was surprised to feel a weight on his legs. He looked down and grinned to see the doctor spread out next to him, his chest and head resting on his legs and upper thighs. He shifted a bit and then froze. He reached down and shook Ichigo, "Hey, quack, wake up."

"Mphhnnnggg…"

"Oi!"

"FivemoreminutesHichi…" Ichigo slurred.

"Motherfucker wake up!" Grimmjow snapped, shaking Ichigo.

"Whu—!" Ichigo yelped, jerking upright, "Grimmjow! Oh fuck sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." He looked ridiculously embarrassed.

"You were crushing my legs." Grimmjow said.

"I was? Damn sorry, must've hurt like a bitch." Ichigo apologized, getting off the bed, "My bad."

"Yeah really, I mean it hurt a lot."

Ichigo frowned, was Grimmjow hedging at something? "Well I said I was sorry…"

"You should be. My leg hurts a lot, ya'kno, all those shattered nerves."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Don't be retarded, you can't feel that." He straightened his lab coat and then froze and slowly turned to look at Grimmjow. The bastard had a smile that stretched from ear to ear. "You…your legs…" He whispered.

Grimmjow's smile was starting to look painfully massive. He sat up and slowly, with all the necessary flaunting, lifted his legs around to the side of the bed and rested his feet on the ground. One leg was wrapped up in white thick gauze while the other just had a few bandages and one large band-aid. He shifted his weight and started to push himself off the bed when he felt two hands clamp down on his shoulders.

Some of Ichigo's mind still remained in doctor mode, "No wait! Don't put too much pressure on your legs! They're weak from the accident and haven't completely healed!" He lunged at Grimmjow and grabbed his shoulders, meaning to push him down, but underestimated the force of gravity. He toppled on to the broad chest, sending them both back to pretty much the same position as before. Ichigo hovered over Grimmjow, looking a little hesitant, before crushing his lips against the blue haired man's eagerly.

The patient groaned softly and worked his tongue into Ichigo's mouth, tasting his exquisite flavor. He barely noticed Ichigo shifting so he was kneeling over him, but did pay attention to the doctor's hands which were clutching at him wantonly. Making use of his new situation, he lifted his hips upwards, rubbing their pelvis's together as they kissed.

Ichigo broke away with a sharp gasp. Hs face was flushed and his eyes closed as he parted his mouth a bit to sigh again. He then grinned coyly and settled lightly on Grimmjow's hips, grinding against him teasingly.

"B-bastard…" Grimmjow growled, reaching up and sliding his hands up Ichigo's shirt and coat. He reached his chest and ran his finger's over the pert nipples, smirking when the doctor whined quietly and arched into his hands. He pinched one and then rolled it in his fingers, watching with amusement as Ichigo gripped the bed sheets and groaned heatedly.

Ichigo mumbled something ineligible and leaned down again, kissing him heatedly before pulling away with a sheepish look, "We shouldn't."

"Why?" Grimmjow's voice was rough and deep, and it made Ichigo's eye darken from the hidden lust underneath. "Afraid we'll get caught?"

"A bit." Ichigo admitted, running his hand through his hair and grinning nervously, "But you're not healed yet; you can't…ermm…"

"Fuck you?" He supplied helpfully.

Ichigo blushed, "Participate in sexual activity." He ended weakly.

"How long." He growled, twisting his hips in case Ichigo was determined to play dumb.

"F-four weeks." He gasped, and then hurriedly got off of him, looking flustered.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "Two."

"What?" Ichigo snorted, hastily straightening out his clothes and smoothing down his hair, "I said four; it's not something to argue with."

"Two." He repeated simply, "I heal fast."

Ichigo sighed and then walked over and gave him a quick kiss, "Maybe three." and then got the hell out of there before three weeks turned into three seconds.

The rest of the day was one big happy blur. Ichigo drifted around with a small smile on his face, happily talking to patients, assuring family members, and preformed a highly successful operation. Ishida complimented him twice in the process; figuring that being relived of nurse duty must have been the cause of all this. Ichigo just hummed a response and then walked off to his next patient; some idiotic blond kid called Shinji who'd gotten into a skateboarding accident involving a cat and a large potted plant.

When he got home that evening, he toed off his shoes and walked into the living room smiling, "Hey Hichigo."

Hichigo looked up lazily, caught one look of Ichigo's face, and then yelped and fell of his chair, "What the hell! Why are you…smiling?"

"I am?" Ichigo scowled, looking normal again, "I didn't notice."

"…somebody got laid." Hichigo sung, winking at his roomy, "Nice one, man."

Ichigo glowered at him, "Shut up! I did not." He flung off his coat and slumped into a chair, "I'm…tired…" He pointed lazily at the phone, "Can you order Chinese or something…?" He mumbled, and then passed out.

"Sure thing, and then your fat ass passes out. Well," Hichigo sniffed, picking up the phone, "no food for you!" He ordered and then hung up. Half an hour later Hichigo opened the door and accepted a large paper bag and paid the man. After eating he cleaned up, something Ichigo was always bothering him about, and then stood there staring at Ichigo with his hands on his hips. "Yer an idiot."

The orange haired doctor snoozed on.

"Yer an asshole." Hichigo continued, looking amused, "Yer self absorbed, ignorant, stupid, ginger, piece of shit."

Ichigo continued to sleep.

"Thanks fer listening."

Hichigo moved his roommate so that he was lying on his back with his head under a pillow. He then grabbed a thick blanket and tossed it over him before turning out the light and retiring to his room, "Oh yeah, and yer a noisy bitch when ya get off." He added, grinning devilishly as he closed the bedroom door.

A few weeks later Ichigo was back at the hospital. He was helping out a friend and manning the desk for a few minutes while he ran to the bathroom. Ichigo was jiggling his leg up and down impatiently; he wanted to go hang out with Grimmjow for a bit before rush started but he wasn't about to abandon his post. The phone rang shrilly and he picked it up, "This is Starrk's desk, he's away at the moment but I may help you, my name is Kurosaki."

"Yo!"

"….who is this?" Ichigo asked.

"Aw shit, sorry man I thought you were Starrk." The voice grumbled, "Tell the bastard to call me back!" And then hung up.

Ichigo put the phone down just as the sleepy man arrived, "Somebody called for you." He stood.

"Who was it?" Starrk yawned, flopping at his desk and pulling some medical records to him.

Ichigo shrugged and relayed the conversation, "He didn't leave a name."

Starrk nodded absentmindedly and smiled briefly at the doctor, "Thanks for your help…"

"Sure, no problem." Ichigo said, not caring enough to waste time on the matter. He walked briskly towards a familiar door when he was blocked by a small nurse.

"Hey! Can we talk?" She asked.

It was Grimmjow's supposedly assigned nurse. Ichigo blinked and then realized he didn't even know her name, "Sorry, but I never caught your name?"

"Rukia." She said and then tugged him towards a corner of the hallway, "Listen; your friend has gotten a LOT better, they've taken a few tests and he's going to be released in a few days. He's a fast healer."

Ichigo chuckled and then sobered as the news processed, "When exactly?"

"Day after tomorrow."

"Thanks." Ichigo ran off, his coat flapping behind him. He didn't bother knocking again as he burst through the door and ran smack into another doctor.

"Kurosaki!" The doctor yelped, rubbing his nose, "What are you doing here?"

"Granz!" Ichigo's mind went blank and then he pointed at the door, "Ishida was looking for you." He blurted, feeling his chest contract with guilt, "Something about low supplies."

"Again!" The pink haired doctor looked miffed, "It's those damn interns! They use tenth fold the amount of bandages and disinfectant needed on something as small as a paper cut!" He rolled his eyes.

"The nerve." Ichigo scoffed, and then shot Grimmjow the nastiest look he could as the blue haired man clapped his hands over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Well! I'm off." The doctor walked briskly out of the room.

Ichigo turned and scowled at Grimmjow, "Do you have any idea the lengths I go through to see you twice a day?" He snapped.

Unperturbed, Grimmjow's shit eating grin widened, "I make it up to you."

The young doctor blushed. It was true, ever since Grimmjow overcame his condition; he'd been increasingly more aggressive towards Ichigo. Ignoring the doctor's protests not to strain himself, he'd pin him to the bed and they'd mess around for as long as they dared. "T-that's not the point." He grumbled, "And you need to stop doing that anyway; somebody's going to walk in any day now."

"I'll risk it." Grimmjow purred, sitting up with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Well it's not your job at stake!"

"They'll fire you for having a good time with a perfectly willing patient?"

"Yes!" Ichigo cried, throwing his hands in the air, "YES!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "Then lock the door, dumbass."

"They could hear…"

"Then don't make so much noise." Grimmjow countered effortlessly.

"We shouldn't…" Ichigo sighed, already locking the door and moving towards Grimmjow.

"But we do and we will. Besides; it's not like we're actually fucking." The blue haired man didn't wait for Ichigo to creep over, preferring to grab him by his coat and pull him onto the bed.

"You would if I let you." Ichigo grumbled, letting himself be positioned under Grimmjow. He stopped arguing a he felt a hot mouth descend upon his own and he moaned softly. He couldn't help it; it felt so damn good.

Grimmjow sat on Ichigo's lower legs, his own curled underneath him. He had healed quickly, and now all that remained were pink scars and one large band-aid over a piece of flesh that was just as stubborn as he was. The blue haired man let his hands wander as he ravished Ichigo's mouth and then his neck, nipping him but not marking. One of his hands palmed the orange haired man's growing erection, "Already?" He murmured against his neck.

"S-shut up." Ichigo gasped, spreading his legs as the hand played lower down his light pants. He moaned as the thin fabric rubbed against his entrance, the only thing that separated him from Grimmjow's hand. He was so occupied he didn't notice Grimmjow's other hand until he felt the chilly flesh against his bare ass. "G-Grim—?" He started, but was silenced by a pair of lips. He groaned heavily as he felt the hand slid lower and brush against his opening. He bucked into Grimmjow's hips, mutely urging him on as his mouth moved in sync with the blue haired man's.

The patient could help but be amused about how easy it was to get his way with Ichigo. Grimmjow slid one finger inside the tight hot entrance and pulled away to watch Ichigo's face contort in need and lust. The doctor was so engrossed in it that he didn't hear the footsteps coming down the hall; but Grimmjow did. He pulled his finger out and bit Ichigo, "People."

Ichigo jerked upwards like he'd been electrocuted, "Granz!" He hissed, looking around in panic.

"Unlock the door and then go hide in the bathroom." Grimmjow hissed, as the footsteps grew louder.

The doctor raced to the door, unlocked it, and then flew into the bathroom, silent as a ghost.

The door opened and a pink haired doctor stood there, "Sorry to barge in like this, but do you know where Kurosaki went?"

"No." Grimmjow replied innocently, "Why?"

"Well apparently it wasn't the stocks that needed to be replenished; it was the people counting them! Now I'm on counting duty for the rest of the week!" Granz looked infuriated, "Do you have any idea how tedious that work is? Of course you don't." He sniffed, "But Kurosaki does; which is why I'm sure he sent me there so he wouldn't have to do it!" Granz sneered at nothing and then blinked, "Sorry to disturb you." He didn't sound sorry at all and closed the door with a snap as he left.

Grimmjow watched Ichigo poke his head out of the bathroom, "He's gone."

Ichigo chuckled and walked over, looking embarrassed, "Well I better go…I'll see you during my lunch break." He leaned over and kissed Grimmjow good bye. "Bye." He grinned and left.

The blue haired man watched him go and then sighed, "Finally. I have shit ta do." He sat up and swung his legs out of bed. He glared at his feet for a minute and then let them rest on the cool floor. Gritting his teeth he slowly stood, testing his weight tentatively on his still weak legs. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Grimmjow was standing. His grin was enormous as he took a couple steps and then punched the air, "FUCK YEAH!" Oh did he have a surprise for Ichigo when he came back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Ichigo glared at the clock. The phrase 'if looks could kill' flashed across his mind and he felt a rather nasty smirk unfurl upon his lips. If that were true the clock would be nothing but a pile of broken glass and twisted metal. He had ten minutes until his lunch break, and he wanted to spend every second of his day with Grimmjow now. He was going home soon, the date had been moved to tomorrow afternoon, and he was dreading it. Finally the clock struck 11 and Ichigo was out of his chair in a flash, abandoning the medical records without a second thought. He raced down the hallway, swerving violently to avoid a gurney and then barged into Grimmjow's room. The bed was empty. The doctor skidded to a halt and stared in shock at the ruffled covers and empty mattress. No…no they couldn't have released him…not yet! It was too soon! Ichigo stood there like an idiot, feeling like his body was slowly being crushed from the inside, when two strong arms wrapped around him from behind and a familiar scent enveloped him.

"Surprise." Grimmjow purred gruffly.

Ichigo's head snapped around so fast he winced, "You're here!"

"Of course I'm here." Grimmjow snorted, letting his arms drop and limping over to the bed. He sat down and sighed, "Can't stand for very long, but it's better than nothing!"

"You shouldn't be walking." Ichigo replied mutely, his voice sounded strangled and emotionless even to his own ears.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

"You could damage your healing ligaments." Ichigo continued, his vision clouding over so he was addressing a white screen, "You could fall and tare your muscle." Part of him was listening to himself speak with a disgusted expression, yet the other part insisted that if Grimmjow was hurt enough he could stay for a few more days, "You could open one of your scars. You could—"

During Ichigo's monologue Grimmjow had gotten up and walked over. He stood there for a second, watching Ichigo's vapid face as he spouted off nonsense, and then decided to shut him up. He covered Ichigo's mouth with a searing kiss, hugging the doctor to his body.

Ichigo felt the fire spread to him and he clung to it. It burned, but now it was with pleasure and pain. Pleasure because he felt so strongly for the man in front of him, and pain because he was going to lose him. It hurt. Ichigo gripped Grimmjow's hospital gown tightly in his fists and kissed back desperately. He felt Grimmjow's mouth open and he immediately accepted the invitation. He parted his lips and moaned as their tongues danced in sparks.

Grimmjow backed Ichigo into the wall, sliding his unscarred leg in-between Ichigo's and rubbing the growing mound teasingly. He smirked as Ichigo broke away and pressed against the wall, a soft gasp issuing from the plump lips. The blue haired man took a second to admire his face flushed with lust before licking the side of the doctor's neck and nibbling teasingly.

"G-Grimmjow…" Ichigo murmured, wanting more. He impatiently shrugged off his lab coat and dragged Grimmjow closer for another kiss. This one was sloppy, fast, and all teeth and biting; but satisfied the orange haired man's need. Ichigo clawed the back of Grimmjow's gown as he felt the patient thrust his hips against his own and grind against him, "F-fuck…"

The blue haired man smirked and, while Ichigo was occupied, reached over and locked the door. He'd be damned if they were interrupted this time. He drew Ichigo from the wall and brought him over to the bed, leaning him down against the sheets.

"Yes…" Ichigo hissed, as he felt Grimmjow's hands rub his erection. If he was going to never see him again, then this was the best way to finish it; with a fantastic memory. Ichigo sat up and yanked the blue haired man onto the bed, before reaching around him and easily popping the buttons that held the gown together.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed playfully and he moved back, tugging the article of clothing off. Underneath he was completely nude, and all this scars stood out against his creamy tan flesh.

Ichigo leaned forward and ran his tongue alone a large slash mark down his chest. He'd been the one to stitch him together and give him these scars, he'd been the one who saved him, and Ichigo felt a surge of powerful emotion towards Grimmjow over take him. He kneeled before him and grinned almost shyly, before pressing their bodies together and kissing him passionately.

"Mph…" Grimmjow held Ichigo tightly as they kissed, but let his one hand snake down and pluck Ichigo's pants open, caressing the package he found there.

The doctor made a wanton sound in his throat and ended the kiss, letting himself be pushed onto the bed and his pants slid off. He glanced at the door, frowning, before he felt Grimmjow lie on top of him.

"I locked it." He whispered in his ear, and then nipped the outer shell.

"Good." Ichigo murmured back, closing his eyes and drinking in the smell of this man. He memorized how he felt, how heat seemed to radiate off his body, and the way it felt to be trapped underneath it. "Don't stop."

"Yes Doc." Grimmjow teased, and then pulled Ichigo's boxers off. Now they were both naked, and whenever their heated skin touched it sent sparks traveling along their bodies. Grimmjow bit Ichigo harshly on his shoulder, and then licked the mark apologetically. He moved lower and ran his tongue along the aching shaft of his doctor.

Ichigo bucked and spread his legs, clutching at the bed sheets, "Yes…fuck, stop teasing and do it already."

"No I don't think I will." Grimmjow purred, swiping his tongue around the hard cock again. He then licked one of his fingers and slid it into Ichigo's entrance, wiggling it as he searched for the spot.

The doctor whined and jerked his hips, "Higher…" he breathed, and then clamped his mouth down to stop from shouting as his prostate was struck.

Grimmjow prepped him again, teasing the spot but never hitting it, before spitting on his hand and rubbing his own cock, "Ready?"

"Yeah." Ichigo panted, "Fuck me."

Smirking, Grimmjow complied. He thrust into Ichigo and hit his pleasure spot easily.

Ichigo arched off the bed, his mouth open in a silent scream as pain and pleasure electrocuted his body. He felt a single tear slide down his cheek only for it to be kissed away. He didn't wait for himself to adjust though, he wanted to feel the burning pleasure, "Go…move please move." He begged, rocking his hips.

"'kay." Grimmjow grunted, and then penetrated him again, striking the same spot. He increased his pace as Ichigo's face started to change from pain filled to lusty.

With every hit the burning pain flared only to be swamped with the intense pleasure. The faster Grimmjow went the more the pain flared yet the better the pleasure was. It felt so good, "More…" Ichigo cried, muffling his shouts in a pillow, "G-Grimmjow…" He could feel himself teeter on the edge, his gut tightening, "Harder…"

Grimmjow slammed into Ichigo mercilessly, groaning as his body was submerged in liquid fire. It was so intense, so tight, the way Ichigo clenched around him, "God you feel amazing." He panted out, stroking the doctor's cock along with his thrusts.

Ichigo buried his head in the pillow and screamed as he came, arching up as he felt himself clamp painfully tight around Grimmjow. He felt Grimmjow bury his face in his shoulder and yell something as his hot seed was emptied deep inside. Ichigo's breath hitched as the blue haired man drew out and he lay there, his body tingling as he bathed in the afterglow.

The blue haired man slumped next to him and held him to his chest, "Any particular reason why I was allowed to finally fuck you?" He murmured, his tone light.

Ichigo shook his head, determined not to think about tomorrow.

Grimmjow didn't pry, choosing instead to kiss Ichigo's forehead and then pull the sheets over them, passing out blissfully.

The doctor remained there for a little longer before he sat up and began to clean. He worked slowly, and winced at the soreness in his ass, but besides that remained vapid and emotionless as he worked. He cleaned up the evidence and dressed quickly. He examined the room; it looked perfectly normal. Ichigo unlocked the door and then left, returning to his daily life without so much as a blink.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The next day Grimmjow was released from the hospital. It happened in the morning right after their little visit time; which consisted of more sex, and then they were left lying there awkwardly; wondering if they should say good-bye. However there wasn't an opportunity as they heard someone walk down the hall. They dressed quickly, rearranged the sheets and their hair, and then sat down opposite each other with blank faces.

Rukia walked in, "Mr. Jeagerjaques?"

"What."

The nurse raised her eyebrows, "I'm here to tell you that it's time for you to leave. A cab's been called and is waiting for you." She noticed Ichigo and smiled, "Do you two want a minute or…?"

"No." Ichigo said, standing. He nodded to Grimmjow and then left, each step more painful than the last.

That had been four hours ago and now Ichigo was sitting at his desk, hunched over, and staring at the same form he'd pulled towards him four hours ago. He stared blankly at it and felt his eyes burn. He fought back again, telling himself he was being stupid, that he had work to do, that it had just been a fling. But those words echoed hollowly and the hole in his chest opened wider. Finally, when he felt like he was about to crack, Ichigo reached for the phone and frantically dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hichi…"

"Ichigo? The hell are ya callin' me for?" The albino sighed, exasperated, "I do have a job, ya know."

"Yeah sorry…c-can I talk to you?" Ichigo swallowed thickly and then reached down and pinched himself hard; he was not going to break down. He wasn't that pathetic.

"…sure." Hichigo's voice was muted for a second as he shouted at somebody before he came back, "What's up?"

Ichigo told him everything, what had happened over the last two visits, how he wanted the pain as well as the pleasure, how he was now gone and he'd never see him again. Somewhere in the middle of this Ichigo realized he was crying. Thick, hot, wet tears slid down his cheeks and he gave a strangled gasp, "I—I don't know what to do anymore…it's only been four hours and I'm falling apart!"

The silence on the other end lasted for a while until Hichigo spoke, sounding serious, "First things first, calm down. Ok? Breathe, slowly, and chill."

"Kay." Ichigo couldn't help laugh a bit, "It's funny…during the day I'd be away from him for much longer between visits but now…"

Hichigo interrupted, "Focus for a second." He sighed, "Do you know that you are completely oblivious?"

"What?"

"You can tell in a heartbeat if something physical is wrong with somebody; like that time I sprained my ankle and I insisted it was fine. But when it comes to emotional and mental shit, you fail horribly."

"…is this supposed to make me feel better?"

"It's the truth; so shut up and listen. You never know how other people feel; and that includes yourself. Why do you think you went to see him every day? Why do you think you stayed so late at work? Why didn't you let that nurse take over for you?"

"Because I like hanging around with Grimmjow!"

"Like?" Hichigo snorted, "If it was just like then you wouldn't have let him fuck you. Twice."

Ichigo's mouth gaped like a fish as he sputtered to find words.

"Close yer mouth. I can picture yer stupid ass face." Hichigo ordered.

Ichigo snapped his mouth shut.

"Good. Now, ask yerself the most OBVIOUS question; why did ya do it all? And don't say 'cuz you like him' or I'm going to have to come over there and smack you."

Ichigo blinked and then scowled, "But I do like him! If I didn't like him I wouldn't have this problem!"

"Ichigo! If you just 'liked' him you wouldn't have fucked him, and you wouldn't be crying, and you wouldn't have called me!" Hichigo snapped, losing his patients. "You feel strongly for him! Now put a fucking name on it!"

"…I love him." Ichigo murmured, and confessing to Hichigo suddenly threw everything into a sharp light, "Oh fuck, I love him…"

"Good job; we've gotten past denial." Hichigo muttered, heavy in sarcasm, "Now, what are you going to do?"

"Eh…"

"You have his medical records." Hichigo spelled out, like he was talking to a retarded four year old instead of a highly intelligent doctor, "You have his address. You can take that address, get in a cab, and find him."

"Yeah…yeah I can!"

"And then tell him how you feel."

"Yeah! Tell him how I—no." Ichigo shook his head, "No, Hichi, what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Listen, you got to put yerself out there sometimes, and yeah, if he breaks yer heart that sucks, but that's how ya know you have one!" Hichigo chided him, "Now go get yer man!"

"This is exactly why you're a therapist and I'm a doctor." Ichigo said weakly, "Thank you so much."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Hichigo grumbled, "Now fuck off! I have somebody waiting for me."

The line went dead and Ichigo tossed the phone back into the cradle. He jumped to his feet and ran down the hall. He took a quick left and immediately spotted the person he was looking for, "ISHIDA! ISHIDA WAIT!"

Ishida looked up in annoyance, "Kurosaki-san! Please keep your voice down."

"I need his records!" Ichigo panted, skidding to a halt in front of him, "Jeagerjaques medical records!"

"Why."

Ichigo's mind reeled as he thought of an excuse, "Extended family just called, wants to know the injuries, cost, and how long he was here."

"Damn them!" Ishida snapped, his glasses flashing, "I have better things to be doing than this! Thank god I have it with me or I'd be very unhappy." He held out his clipboard, "Just put it in my office when you're done."

"Thanks!" Ichigo raced off to his own office. He threw the board down and grabbed a piece of paper and pencil. He hurriedly scrawled the address down and then ran to Ishida's office. He tossed the board into the large black swivel chair and then ran for the exit of the building. He burst through the double doors and looked around frantically. He spotted a couple climbing out of a yellow cab and ran over to them, "Taxi!" He gasped, jumping in as the couple walked away, "6097 Hueco Mundo Road!"

"Yes doctor." The cabbie sped off.

Thirty minutes later the cab pulled up to an apartment complex a lot like Ichigo's. There was a stair case leading to the different levels. Ichigo got out and then realized with a sick jolt he had no idea which door or level was Grimmjow's.

"Eh, Doc, you looking for someone?" a voice called.

Ichigo turned around and saw a young blond teenage lounging against a gate. He had a creepy Cheshire cat smile and blue eyes, "You're Shinji!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Shinji's eyes narrowed and then he grinned, "You were the doc who patched me up after my accident!"

Ichigo had never been so glad to see somebody in his life, "Do you live here?"

"Yeah, second floor." Shinji said, jerking his thumb upwards.

"Do you know where Grimmjow lives? He's a big guy, bright blue hair—?"

"With a crazy ass attitude and the look of a killer? Yeah he's on the sixth floor, door six." Shinji said, pointing, "Be careful Doc, he's in a bad mood, and his cat's evil."

As Ichigo climbed the stairs he wondered briefly about all the six's. He shrugged and arrived at the right floor and then walked to door six. He took a breath and knocked loudly, his heat hammering in his chest.

The door was wrenched open and Grimmjow stood there in a wife beater and sweatpants, "The fuck do you want?" He froze when he saw Ichigo.

"That's not very nice." Ichigo immediately replied out of habit and then blushed, "Um, well I got your address from the hospital…"

"Why?"

Ichigo felt his face heat up even more, "Sorry. This was a stupid idea." He turned and started to hurry away. He got maybe two steps before he felt himself being grabbed and yanked backwards. He turned around to glare at Grimmjow when he was pulled into a soul searing kiss. He made a small noise of shock before going limp in his arms and pressing against him as their mouths worked together.

Grimmjow broke away first, slightly breathless, and grinned, "Hey."

"Hi…" Ichigo glanced around and fidgeted, suddenly very aware of how Shinji was winking at him and giving him a thumbs up sign.

Grimmjow must've noticed because he flicked the blond kid off and drew back, "Wanna come in?"

"Yeah, sure." Ichigo walked in and toed off his shoes. The apartment had a very lived in feel to it. On the immediate right was a small kitchen with white cabinets and a tiled floor. To the left was a large bathroom. Further inside was a spacious living room with a sofa and a television. A doorway leading off to the left was most likely the master bedroom and there was a wooden floor to the right which was its own dining room. In the living room there were floor to ceiling shelves covered in CD's. A large stereo was nestled in-between some of the shelves. A cat tree house thing was in the corner and a blue bowl was in the kitchen.

"Pantera! Come greet the guest." Grimmjow called, shutting the door with his foot.

Nothing happened for a second and then a shape appeared from the cat tree house. It leaped gracefully down and padded over, her feet light on the carpet. She was a breathtaking beauty of a cat; and she defiantly knew it from the way she held herself. Her fur was a dark midnight blue and her eyes were the color of the sky outside. She weaved her way up to Ichigo, sniffed him delicately, and then rubbed against him before climbing up Grimmjow and sitting on his shoulder.

"Huh, that's weird. She normally scratches the hell out of guests."

Ichigo did a double take, "If you knew that then why tell her I was here!"

"She already knew. I guess you smell like me or something." Grimmjow scratched Pantera behind her ears, "She's a good girl. The only time she was really bad was a few days ago. Apparently that stupid blond skater almost ran over her tail so she attacked him." Grimmjow didn't seem too bothered by that.

"So it's just you two, huh?"

"Yeah, but it's not bad." Grimmjow brushed the cat from his shoulders and walked into the kitchen, "You want a beer?"

"Nah I'm good."

Grimmjow shrugged and got himself a glass of water. They moved to the living room and sat on the couch, "So why are ya here?"

Ichigo fidgeted, "Um, well…" He felt a hundred excuses come to mind; I just wanted to check on you, there's a form you didn't fill out, my psycho roommate told me to grow a pair and come here—but none of those sounded good. Ichigo cleared his throat and looked around nervously.

"Yer not gonna tell me?" Grimmjow teased, setting his water down on the floor.

An idea sprang to mind, "Yeah I'll tell you, but you have to get it out of me first." Ichigo teased back, feeling a little better about prolonging the confession.

"I can do that easily." Grimmjow purred, looking mischievous, "I know what makes you lose yer cool."

Ichigo shivered, "Prove it."

Grimmjow's lips spread into a devious smile, "I'll make you scream whatever it is." He promised, sliding towards Ichigo with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"I bet you won't." Ichigo knew he was playing with fire, but at the moment he didn't care. He liked the way adrenalin was pumping through his veins, how Grimmjow looked like he was about to eat him, and how his soft poisonous words did things to his nether regions.

"I bet I will. I bet I'll make you scream it so loud the neighbors will hear."

"And then call the police on you." Ichigo edged away, a tiny grin playing tauntingly across his lips.

"Not before I get it out of you. I'll make your mind overload so you won't be able to remember your name." Grimmjow's voice deepened as he cornered Ichigo into the couch, spreading his arms to cage him in.

"Something tells me I might remember yours though." Ichigo murmured.

"Yeah, because afterwards that's the only thing you'll be screaming." And then he was on him. Grimmjow's mouth crushed itself against Ichigo's as he pulled the man into him. He didn't bother wasting time as he pulled Ichigo clothes off impatiently, raking his nails down his bare back.

Ichigo groaned and tugged the blue haired man's shirt off, but didn't get the chance to finish before Grimmjow was on him again. The doctor arched into his touch, not bothering to keep his voice down as he was fondled. "S-shit, you're really going to tease me…?" Ichigo panted, moaning as he felt warm fingers wrap around his erection.

"Only until you tell me why you came here." Grimmjow replied simply, and then bit Ichigo on a half healed bruise from yesterday. He relished the whimpering sounds that emitted out of the orange haired man's mouth before moving his own mouth lower, running his tongue roughly over the pert pink buds.

"N-ngh…" Ichigo panted, as his nipples were abused. He bit off a cry as one of them was bitten and then licked softly. He felt Grimmjow's fingers continue to ghost over his shaft and he mentally slapped himself for being so stubborn.

Grimmjow smirked and kissed him roughly, nipping his bottom lip as he sought entrance into Ichigo's mouth. Once in, he tasted and teased every inch of it, battling the doctor's tongue into submission rather quickly. "You taste great." He purred, "I wonder if that's the same for down here." He gave his dick a tug, which sent Ichigo bucking into his hand.

"G-Grimmjow…" Ichigo moaned, those little touches were setting him on fire once more, and it swept through his veins like a delicious toxin. God he wanted him inside, wanted to be stretched and filled to his max, to be fucked ruthlessly into this couch. But still he held out on him, part of Ichigo was afraid of rejection, the other part just wanted to see how much his body could take before giving in.

The blue haired man smirked and moved between Ichigo's legs, cupping his balls and rubbing them softly, causing the doctor to moan loudly and arch upwards, presenting a nice view of his entrance. Grimmjow smirked and gave the quivering hole a quick lick, which sent Ichigo into a whole new realm of lust.

"F-Fuck, Grimm…ah…" Ichigo gasped, his eyes wide and his mouth open, "W-what—?"

Grimmjow did it again, but this time slid his tongue inside a little bit. As Ichigo cried out and let his hips drop, Grimmjow's tongue swept up and ran over the inside of his throbbing member. He sucked the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around before pulling it out with a pop.

Ichigo's head was in the stars, he gasped for breath, feeling his entrance ache for contact, and groaned heatedly. If he was in such a state without Grimmjow even inside him, the doctor knew he wouldn't be lasting very long.

Apparently Grimmjow knew this too, for a smirked and pushed a finger lightly against the puckered opening, "Well?" He murmured, his eyes darker than sin. He nudged the finger inside up to the first knuckle and thrust gently into the doctor.

"N-no, no Grimm…" Ichigo moaned loudly, spreading his legs as he felt his entrance being played with, "No…"

"No?" Grimmjow smirked and then shoved his finger all the way inside before yanking it out and continuing with the tip of his finger again. "You sure?"

"No…" Ichigo whispered, wondering how much longer he could keep it hidden.

"Then tell me." Grimmjow urged, thrusting inside with two fingers, roughly striking his prostate and then pulling out. He continued fingering him with the tip of both fingers, watching the doctor wither and moan heatedly from contact.

"I can't…" Ichigo choked out, and then screamed as he felt his spot being struck, "G-Grimmjow! AH!" He bucked into the tips of the fingers, begging soundlessly.

"Tell me." Grimmjow purred, his voice soft and hypnotizing. He slid three fingers in and pushed against Ichigo's prostate.

"AHH!" Ichigo clawed at the couch as his mind washed over in white hot pleasure, "I…I…ah-fuck!"

"You what?" Grimmjow asked, stretching him and then sliding his finger's out slowly. While Ichigo was distracted he quickly stripped himself of his sweatpants and boxers, glad to relieve the presser from his dick.

Ichigo whimpered at the loss of friction until he felt something bigger press against him, "Grimm…"

"Tell me or I'll leave you like this."

"You wouldn't!" Ichigo gasped, needing him so bad it hurt.

Grimmjow smirked, his eyes gleaming, "Yeah I would." He pressed the head of his cock into Ichigo, "Tell me."

"Need you…" Ichigo panted, trying to somehow form the words to tell him.

"Need my dick you mean?" Grimmjow teased, pressing a little deeper.

"No…well yes….but not why…I came…" Ichigo gasped out, thrusting his hips towards Grimmjow in desperation.

"Then, why did you come?" Grimmjow asked smoothly, and then groaned as he slammed all the way inside Ichigo.

Ichigo screamed as he felt his vision go temporarily blank. He reached up and grabbed Grimmjow's shoulders to anchor himself as waves of white hot pleasure coursed through his body. He tugged the blue haired man down and kissed him violently, craving his taste as he felt Grimmjow rock his hips into him.

Grimmjow broke away with a soft gasp and thrust slowly into Ichigo, "Well?" He grit out, trying to control himself long enough to get an answer.

"You." Ichigo panted, "I came…here for you…" He cried out again as he was thrust into.

"I think there's more." Grimmjow in sighted, holding Ichigo's hips to the couch as he slowly moved in and out.

Ichigo tried to buck but felt himself restrained, pinned to the couch as his mind screamed at him to say it, "I…I…" He groaned as he felt Grimmjow thrust into him again, a little rougher this time, "I…couldn't…I need…ah…" He then felt himself crumble. He just wanted to be fucked; and damn the way he got there. "I love you!" He cried, as Grimmjow struck his prostate again, sending him closer to oblivion, "That's why I came here!"

Grimmjow paused for a fraction of a second before slamming deeply into Ichigo, "Really?" He managed to ask. Seeing the doctor completely submit to him was a major turn on, and it was impossible enough already to keep himself under control.

"Y-yes!" Ichigo shouted, "Yes, I do!" He groaned heatedly as he felt Grimmjow begin to finally fuck him senseless. He moaned and cried out with every thrust, already so sensitive he could feel himself coming to the end, "I…I can't hold on…" He managed to gasp.

"Then come." Grimmjow growled, biting his shoulder again as he slammed brutally into Ichigo. He heard the orange haired man cry out and felt the entrance clamp down around him, forcing him to come deep inside the doctor. He groaned loudly along with Ichigo's incoherent cries. He slowly drew out and then lay on top of the doctor, watching him pant for air and admiring his sex flushed face. "You really are noisy when I fuck you."

Ichigo just moaned quietly and said nothing, basking in his sex high before something happened to take it away.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and kissed him passionately, conveying all his unsaid words into a simple gesture.

Ichigo clung to Grimmjow happily as he felt the emotion behind the kiss. As they parted for air he smiled drowsily; "I love you." He repeated softly.

"I love ya too….quack."

"I'm not a quack!" Ichigo protested weakly, already falling asleep.

"Yeah, you are." Grimmjow hummed, drifting off with Ichigo in his arms.

The End


End file.
